


History of a Bloodhound

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Gen, Minor Violence, POV Third Person, Poetry, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very beginning, she knew it was herself. </p><p> </p><p>Rosarita from childhood killings, to her life as a Bloodhound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of a Bloodhound

She thinks,  
That, perhaps, she had known all along.  
That maybe it was her own self.

_monsteranimalsavage_

All the death around her never once made her stomach turn.  
Never choked up sour bile over a corpse  
As sanguine rivers pooled around her feet,  
She stared.  
Gunsmoke and sewer mud  
Always smelled like home

_beastcut-throatmuderer_

Killers don’t go to Heaven;  
No, they rot in the blood they have spilled.  
She knows what her future will be,  
That the leash will always be coiled around her neck,  
Waiting  
To

Choke.

_guarddogbloodhoundmongrel_

Once upon a time,  
In a small village near a war,  
A little girl slaughtered hundreds.  
And all the war strong soldiers, big and brave and cold,  
Whispered quietly  
About the monster sitting behind them.

_murderermurderermurderer_

She thinks that from her very first day as a killer.  
That she knew what a monster she was.  
That she knew of her future as a bloodhound, and that  
There was a monster inside her 

and it wanted out.  


_murderermurderermonster_

The streets ran acrid copper,  
With the blood of the lives she had ended.  
But she tried not to think about about these things for very long;

 

After all, empty eyes needn't look too closely.


End file.
